Mathilda (novela)
Mathilda, o Matilda,Clemit, "Legacies of Godwin and Wollstonecraft", 37. Mary Shelley escribió el nombre de la novela como "Matilda" y el nombre de la protagonista como "Mathilda". El libro ha sido publicado con ambos títulos. es la segunda novela de la escritora británica Mary Shelley, basada en los clásicos temas del Romanticismo, tales como el incesto y el suicidio.Todd, Introducción a Matilda, xxii; Bennett, An Introduction, 47. Fue escrita entre agosto de 1819 y febrero de 1820. Contexto La actividad de escribir novelas cortas distrajo a Mary Shelley de su aflicción luego de la muerte de su hija de un año de edad, Clara, en Venecia, ocurrida en septiembre de 1818 y de su hijo de tres años, William, en junio de 1819 en Roma."Cuando escribí Mathilda, pese a lo afligida que estaba, la inspiración bastó para calmar por un tiempo mi desdicha". Diario, 27 de octubre de 1822, citado en Bennett, An Introduction, 53; see also, The Journals of Mary Shelley, 442. Estas pérdidas sumergieron a Mary Shelley en una depresión que la distanció emocionalmente de Percy Shelley y la dejó, según él, "al borde de la desesperación"."To Mary Shelley", publicado en la edición de Mary Shelley de las obras poéticas de Percy Shelley, 1839. Citado en Todd, Introducción a Matilda, xvi; véase también Mellor, Mary Shelley, 142. Argumento Relatando la historia desde su lecho de muerte, Matilda cuenta la historia de la confesión de su padre sobre el amor que sentía hacia ella, seguido por su suicidio mediante ahogamiento; su relación con un talentoso poeta joven llamado Woodville fracasa ante el objetivo de remendar las emociones de Matilda o prevenir su muerte solitaria. Recepción Los críticos han tomado a menudo el texto como autobiográfico, siendo los tres personajes principales William Godwin, Mary Shelley, y Percy Shelley.Introducción de Mathilda; véase también Mellor, Mary Shelley, 143. La historia en sí misma, sin embargo, no es autobiográfica.Nitchie, Introduction to Mathilda. El análisis del primer esbozo de Matilda, titulado "The Fields of Fancy", revela que Mary Shelley tomó como punto de partida el libro sin finalización de Mary Wollstonecraft, "The Cave of Fancy", en el cual la madre de una niña muere en un naufragio.Todd, Introducción a Matilda, xviii. Al igual que Mary Shelley, Matilda idealiza a su madre fallecida.Todd, Introducción a Mathilda, xix. Según la editora Janet Todd, la ausencia de la madre en las últimas páginas de la novela sugieren que la muerte de Matilda la une con su madre, permitiendo un lazo con el padre, también fallecido.Todd, Introducción de Mathilda, xx–xxi. La crítica Pamela Clemit se resiste a tomar la novela como autobiográfica y argumenta que Mathilda ha sido creada con un propósito artístico, utilizando narraciones informales en el estilo de su padre, además de la búsqueda utilizada en la obra de William Godwin Caleb Williams y en Frankenstein, de Mary Shelley.Clemit, "From The Fields of Fancy to Matilda ", 64–75. La primera editora de la novela, Elizabeth Nitchie, notó sus fallas de "verbosidad, argumento pobre, y caracterizaciones estereotípicas y extravagantes" pero elogió "la situación y los sentimientos de los personajes y las frases, que suelen ser vigorosas y precisas".Nitchie, Introducción a Mathilda. Publicación Mary Shelley envió la versión final de Mathilda a su padre en Inglaterra, para luego publicarla. Sin embargo, aunque Godwin admiró ciertos aspectos de la novela, encontró la temática del incesto "desagradable y detestable" y no devolvió el manuscrito pese a los pedidos repetidos de su hija.Todd, Introducción a Mathilda, xvii. Bajo la luz de la muerte posterior de Percy Shelley por ahogamiento, Mary Shelley pasó a catalogar a la novela como siniestra; se describió a sí misma y a Jane Williams "conduciendo (como Matilda) a través del mar para saber si realmente pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida condenadas a la infelicidad".Carta Maria Gisborne, 15 de agosto de 1822. Todd, Introducción a Mathilda, xvii. La novela fue publicada por primera vez en 1959, editada por Elizabeth Nitchie de papeles dispersos. Se ha convertido en, posiblemente, la novela más famosa de Mary Shelley después de Frankenstein.Clemit, "From The Fields of Fancy to Matilda ", 64. Véase también * Lista de obras de Mary Shelley Referencias Bibliografía * Allen, Graham. "Beyond Biographism: Mary Shelley's Matilda, Intertextuality, and the Wandering Subject". Romanticism 3.2 (1997): 170-84. * Bennett, Betty T., ed. Mary Shelley in her Times. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 2003. ISBN 0-8018-7733-4. * Bennett, Betty T. "Mary Shelley's letters: the public/private self." The Cambridge Companion to Mary Shelley. Ed. Esther Schor. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2003. ISBN 0-521-00770-4. * Bennett, Betty T. Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley: An Introduction. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1998. ISBN 0-8018-5976-X. * Bunnell, Charlene. "Mathilda: Mary Shelley's Romantic Tragedy". Keats-Shelley Journal 46 (1997): 75-96. * Chatterjee, Ranita. "Filian Ties: Goldwin's Deloraine and Mary Shelley's Writings". European Romantic Review 18.1 (2007): 29-41. * Chatterjee, Ranita. "Mathilda: Mary Shelley, William Godwin, and the Ideologies of Incest". Iconoclastic Departures: Mary Shelley after "Frankenstein": Essays in Honor of the Bicentenary of Mary Shelley's Birth. Eds. Syndy M. Conger, Frederick S. Frank, and Gregory O'Dea. Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1997. * Clemit, Pamela. "Frankenstein, Matilda, and the legacies of Godwin and Wollstonecraft." The Cambridge Companion to Mary Shelley. Ed. Esther Schor. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2003. ISBN 0-521-00770-4. * Clemit, Pamela. "From The Fields of Fancy to Matilda." Mary Shelley in her Times. Ed. Betty T. Bennett. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University press, 2003. ISBN 0-8018-7733-4. * Davis, William. "Mathilda and the Ruin of Masculinity". European Romantic Review 13.2 (2002): 175-81 * Edelman-Young, Diana. "'Kingdom of Shadows': Intimations of Desire in Mary Shelley's Mathilda". Keats-Shelley Journal 51 (2002): 116-44. * Ford, Susan Allen. "'A Name More Dear': Daughters, Fathers, and Desire in A Simple Story, The False Friend, and Mathilda". Re-Visioning Romanticism: British Women Writers, 1776-1837. Eds. Carol Shiner Wilson and Joel Haefner. Philadelphia: University of Pennsylvania Press, 1994. * François, Anne-Lise and Daniel Mozes. "'Don't Say 'I Love You': Agency, Gender and Romanticism in Mary Shelley's Matilda". Mary Shelley's Fictions: From Frankenstein to Falkner. Ed. Michael Eberle-Sinatra and Nora Crook. Nueva York: Macmillan; St. Martin's, 2000. * Garrett, Margaret Davenport. "Writing and Re-Writing Incest in Mary Shelley's Mathilda". Keats-Shelley Journal 45 (1996): 44-60. * Gillingham, Lauren. "Romancing Experience: The Seduction of Mary Shelley's Matilda". Studies in Romanticism 42.2 (2003): 251-69. * Harpold, Terence. "'Did You Get Mathilda from Papa?': Seduction Fantasy and the Circulation of Mary Shelley's Mathilda". Studies in Romanticism 29(1989): 49-67. * Himes, Audra Dibert. "'Knew Shame, and Knew Desire': Ambivalence as Structure in Mary Shelley's Mathilda". Iconoclastic Departures: Mary Shelley after "Frankenstein": Essays in Honor of the Bicentenary of Mary Shelley's Birth. Eds. Syndy M. Conger, Frederick S. Frank, and Gregory O'Dea. Madison, NJ: Fairleigh Dickinson University Press, 1997. * Knoepflmacher, U. C. "Thoughts on the Aggression of Daughters". The Endurance of "Frankenstein": Essays on Mary Shelley's Novel. Eds. U. C. Knoepflmacher and George Levine. Berkeley: University of California Press, 1979. * Mellor, Anne K. Mary Shelley: Her Life, her Fiction, Her Monsters. London: Routledge, 1990. ISBN 0-415-90147-2. * Rajan, Tilottama. "Mary Shelley's Mathilda: Melancholy and the Political Economy of Romanticism". Studies in the Novel 26.2 (1994): 43-68. * Ready, Robert. "Dominion of Demeter: Mary Shelley's Mathilda". Keats-Shelley Journal 52 (2003): 94-110. * Shelley, Mary. The Journals of Mary Shelley, 1814-44. Ed. Paula R. Feldman and Diana Scott-Kilvert. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1995. ISBN 0-8018-5088-6. * Shelley, Mary. The Letters of Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley. Ed. Betty T. Bennett. 3 vols. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1980–83. * Shelley, Mary. Mathilda. Ed. Elizabeth Nitchie. Chapel Hill: University of North Carolina Press, 1959. OCLC 249434. Gutenberg copy, retrieved 16 February 2008. * Shelley, Mary. Matilda; with '' Mary'' y '' Maria, por Mary Wollstonecraft. Ed. Janet Todd. Londres: Penguin, 1992. ISBN 0-14-043371-6. * Shelley, Mary. ''Selected Letters of Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley. Ed. Betty T. Bennett. Baltimore: Johns Hopkins University Press, 1995. ISBN 0-8018-4886-5. Enlaces externos * Texto inglés en el Proyecto Gutenberg, con el primer boceto de Mary Shelley, The Fields of Fancy, e introducción y notas de Elizabeth Nitchie (1959). * Audiolibro en inglés20px en LibriVox. Categoría:Novelas de 1819 Categoría:Novelas de 1820 Categoría:Novelas de 1959 Categoría:Libros de Mary Shelley Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Novelas de Reino Unido